The present invention is directed to a system and method for the pre-provisioning of emergency information about a subscriber in an emergency service call sent over a telecommunication network.
A Public Safety Answering Position (PSAP) is a contact that a caller makes when the caller dials 911 from a subscriber station. The PSAP operator determines the nature of the emergency and decides which emergency response teams should be notified. In some instances, the primary PSAP may dispatch assistance.
Currently, when a caller dials 911, the PSAP only receives limited information about the caller such as a call back number, the originating mobile numbers or the PSTN numbers, and location information. Collecting information about the caller is time consuming and prolongs the response time. It also requires that the caller who may be in the midst of an emergency be fully responsive to the PSAP operator if the appropriate emergency assistance is to be dispatched.
As the population ages and demographic changes of the population results in an increased percentage of older people, increasing amounts of medical attention provided on an emergency basis will be required. While a prolonged contact or conference with a PSAP team will enable the appropriate medical and emergency teams to respond to a 911 call, any interruption in the call caused by a medical emergency or any interruption in the 911 call will delay dispatching the appropriate assistance to the origin of the 911 call. The interruption, for example, can be caused by a medical emergency incapacitating the caller before the caller can describe the nature of the medical emergency to the PSAP operator.
A system and method comprises an emergency information server for storing pre-provisioned emergency information about a subscriber. A switch receives an emergency service call from the subscriber station and queries the emergency information server for any pre-provisioned emergency information about the subscriber. The pre-provisioned emergency information received is embedded in the emergency service call and delivered over a telecommunication network to a PSAP terminal.